


She looks like...

by ErensFreedom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is A Softie, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErensFreedom/pseuds/ErensFreedom
Summary: A short story about Eren realizing the similarities between Historia and Ymir frtiz, a bit of subtle flirting and teasing included.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	She looks like...

Sleek fingers brushed through the long, dark hairs of which cascaded until they encountered two broad shoulders. A few stray strands tickled the young man's forehead for a brief moment until the same nimble fingers swept them up into the bun they had been trying to form.

On a small hill, against a fence, sat Queen Historia Reiss and Humanity's last hope, Eren Jaeger. The sun was slowly but surely falling and soon it would let the moon control the sky for a few hours. 

Seldom would Eren request time with Historia, not since he'd discovered the truth. No, it wasn't because of his discovery, it was more than that. Who was that girl in his memories? It was a faint memory but somehow it was one that stuck in his mind regardless. 

Grey optics peered into the distance as Eren tried to piece together something, anything, that would help him figure out the identity of the girl. She felt familiar, She looked like... 

"Done!" 

Eren was suddenly pulled back to reality at the sudden announcement. Slowly, he lifted his hand and allowed his fingers to slowly feel around his new bun.

Turning his head, he felt his eyes involuntarily soften. "Ah.." He smiled, a temporary glint of joy sparking within his eyes as he studied historia's prideful grin. "Thank you, My queen." And there goes that smile, replaced by a blush and furrowed brows. 

"Eren Jaeger." her hands settled on her hips and she stamped her tiny feet once each, a small snort exiting her. "You know I want you and the rest of you guys to call me Historia. Not 'My Queen' or anything like that!" 

Seeing historia in that stance set off the titan shifter and soon, laughter fell from him as he looked up at his admittedly tiny companion. 

_'Wait.'_

His mind flashed back to that girl he had seen in his memories as he stared at historia. They looked strikingly similar, so similar that he almost forgot that he was looking at historia. 

"Hey." historia waved a hand in his face, gently tapping his nose to get his attention. Eren hummed softly as he blinked up at her, admiring the way her blonde hair swayed with the dying breeze. 

"Hey." Slowly he stood and dusted off his clothes. "We should feed the horses before it gets too dark." Suggested the brunette as he swiftly poked the young queen's forehead, all the while with a smile. "You remind me of my mother, you both love to fuss over my appearance."

"You looked homeless."

"...You're the one who suggested I should let it grow."

"And that's all you did!"

"...You didn't tell me to do anything else with it." 

The blonde stopped abruptly and sent a warning glare in his direction. 

At this point, she was really starting to look like this girl in his memories. 

"You look like her." 

It was a simple statement however it caused historia's face to nearly turn beet red. Her gaze shifted downwards, a slight smile on her lips.

Eren didn't bother to specify what he meant either. It was obvious what she thought he meant by that and… was it really a lie? 

"I'm glad." Came her answer as she grabbed his hand and began to hurriedly lead him to the stables. "Come on, the horses won't feed themselves… Well, we don't want them trying to." 

For such a small hand, it was surprisingly warm and comforting. He gently grasped her hand before matching her pace, his lips quirking up in a smile. It may sound a bit.. silly but being here and in contact with Historia gave him the feeling of returning home. It was a feeling he'd be sure never to forget.


End file.
